guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bone Dragon
Research Results Contrary to what the name implies, Bone Dragons are not Skeletons: *They do leave a corpse that can be exploited. *They are fleshy creatures (verified with Rotting Flesh). *They are susceptible to bleeding, poison and disease. Tested just outside ToA. --Fisherman's Friend 05:14, 8 January 2006 (UTC) :Ah, but have you tested them with an "of Skeletonslaying" mod to confirm that they aren't skeletons? :P :Ping. Calling PanSola.... ;) --Rainith 07:19, 8 January 2006 (UTC) Eh, where is this Bone Dragon that is "just outside of ToA"? I'm already too lazy to keep re-doing Sanctum Cay to test the Executioners right past the initial fire imps... If anyone has an alpha account to lend me so I can turn on God mode, that'd make everything go at least 10 times faster... -PanSola 09:07, 8 January 2006 (UTC) :There is a group of one Bone Dragon along with a few Skeleton Bowmasters very close to ToA, in eastern direction. You can't miss it. Exit ToA, turn left, hold down CTRL, walk a few steps and you should see it. --Fisherman's Friend 11:01, 8 January 2006 (UTC) *Standard AL: 100 (Slashing, Blunt, Fire, Cold) *AL vs Air: 99 *AL vs Earth: 101 It's possible that rounding errors caused the variations. Will test skeleton slyaing later, but so far doesn't seem likely (no weakness to blunt). -PanSola 12:23, 8 January 2006 (UTC) In the mean time Edge of Extinction reports Bone Dragon and Skeleton Bowmasters to be different types of creatures. -PanSola 12:31, 8 January 2006 (UTC) Deafening Roar Do the Sanctum Cay / Black Curtain / Riverside Province bone dragons use this skill? Or was it only the four that defends Rotscale in Majesty Rest that has since been replaced? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 05:55, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :Yes they do, I have a screenshot of one in Sanctum Cay using the skill. (T/ ) 14:00, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Hard mode I'm doing Sanctum Cay at the moment, and I think that the bone dragons have an AoE disease effect when they die. Can anyone else confirm this for me? Thanks ~Avatarian 86 12:23, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :Did a little bit of testing, and the disease part doesn't seem to be tied to deafening roar or when the bone dragon dies. I think it's just something about being close to the bone dragon. ~Avatarian 86 10:07, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::Do they attack ranged? I dont seem to see melee, and when they attack all they do is bite the air..yet you get damaged - Chrisworld 15:46, 11 June 2007 (CDT) Bone Dragons cause Disease when you stand near them no matter what mode; nothing to do with when they die. And, yes, they attack ranged or else Choking Gas would be useless. (T/ ) 14:00, 28 June 2007 (CDT) This one is in Sanctum Cay so it confirms three things in one SC. Yes - all Bone Dragons use Deafening Roar. Yes - they cause Disease when you stand next to them. And yes - they are fleshy. :) (T/ ) 14:20, 28 June 2007 (CDT)